


【盾铁】Looking Forward to Forever-看到永恒（一发完）

by LittleLeaves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeaves/pseuds/LittleLeaves
Summary: 前情提要：《Please tell him-请告诉他》（复联四 ABO 一发完）番外（前传）⚠️⚠️⚠️无责任乱编设定：superfamilySummary：关于摩根和娜塔莎





	【盾铁】Looking Forward to Forever-看到永恒（一发完）

Morgan降生在圣诞节前夕，那天Steve刚刚结束互助小组的工作，正站在路口的车站等待着今晚倒数第二班返回郊区的巴士，夹杂着冷雨的雪片被风卷起，将他身上的黑色连帽衫浸湿了大片。Steve出神地凝视着眼前灯牌闪烁的商铺，思考要不要给近期胃口大开的Tony捎一份芝士汉堡，却在开始踌躇的瞬间收到了Pepper和Natasha同时打来的电话，他没有选择接起任何一个，只是在原地愣了几秒，随后以身旁路人惊异的速度向医院飞奔了过去。

他赶到的时候看见Pepper在同做完手术的主刀医生交谈，而Natasha则趴在玻璃窗外目不转睛的盯着里面那个小小的婴儿保温箱，眼神里尽是温柔和羡慕，和当年在复仇者大厦中第一次被蹒跚学步的Peter攥住手指的神情如出一辙，Steve在这个名字从脑海蹦出的那一秒感到了一阵心脏破碎般的剧烈疼痛，他咬了咬嘴唇，努力吞下了所有不合时宜的情绪，加快步伐向着正在冲自己招手的Pepper走了过去。

“Tony怎么样了，”Steve抬起下巴看了看Pepper身后已经熄灯的病房，又向旁边挪了半步，扭过头朝着Natasha的位置张望了一眼，虽然这一刻他在同时紧张着两个人，却下意识的选择先关心自己的丈夫，“这比我们当时预计的要早了一个星期。”

“遭了点罪，但还算顺利，”Pepper叹了口气，她想起她在三个小时前她收到了Friday紧急通话的请求，赶过去时就看见对方躺在地上疼得全身痉挛，工作台上是一个还未连接成功的莫比乌斯环的建模，“他说他没想到会是今天，你出门工作了，一切都很突然。”

Steve的眉毛塌了下去，为Tony所经历的痛苦露出了一个无比自责的表情，他意识到他从未在对方最需要自己的时刻陪在他的身边，当内战爆发时，当Peter离开时，当他被困在浩渺的宇宙中，与仅剩的食物和氧气作伴倒数自己的生命时，他都不在那里，而今天同样的情形又一次上演了，Steve低声对Pepper说了句抱歉，他再次把目光投向了病房，犹豫着现在进去会不会打扰到自己已经陷入睡眠的丈夫。

那天晚上是Natasha和他在床边陪着Tony度过了手术完的第一夜，Pepper被公司的事情缠住，只得把刚刚塞进储物柜的高跟鞋重新蹬回脚上，一边按着电梯的按钮一边争分夺秒的在关门之前对着Steve交代医生说的每一个细节，而被嘱托的金发男人则显得有些手足无措，他应和着Pepper说的那一句话，慌张的模样让身后的女特工也忍不住翘起了唇角。

“Pepper告诉你了吗，”Natasha在空荡寂静的走廊里低声问着Steve，“Tony决定叫她Morgan。”

Steve愣了愣，在轻轻摇头过后让这个名字在唇齿间来回游荡了几遍，那个瞬间他是欣喜而快乐的——为了这个没有在灾难后分崩离析的家，为了Tony，为了自己的新生女儿，膨胀的幸福感几乎塞满了他全身上下的每一个细胞，可惜的是这种状态没能维持太久，Steve跟着Natasha走到育婴室的玻璃窗前，接着他瞪大眼睛，嘴唇有些颤抖的盯着里面那个小粉团子身上裹着的那条红蓝相间的、画着蜘蛛人图案的毯子。

有关Peter的记忆再次涌入了Steve的大脑，他收起了笑容，原本放在玻璃窗上的手掌也无力的滑落了下来，失去Peter是困扰Tony许久的噩梦，甚至让他沉寂了多年的PTSD再次复发，他们本来没计划要别的孩子，但这个意外未必是坏事，Steve曾想过，他在他们的女儿身上寄托了一点希望，希望她的到来能帮助Tony走出痛苦。

Steve仍然记得Tony告诉他这件事的时候，几个月前的星期三，他下午就出了门，先去了Natasha那里，和分布在全球各地的复仇者交谈了近期的状况，意料之中的一无所获，他帮着女特工收拾好了乱糟糟的桌子和没吃完的三明治，又坐巴士前往五个街区外参加互助小组的活动。等到Steve返回郊区的房子，已经将近晚上十点，Tony躺在沙发里，拿着遥控器不停的换台，这意味着他有什么心事，而这心事让他不安甚至紧张，但Steve并没有开口问他，只是坐到了自己丈夫的身边，和Tony一起看着不停闪烁的屏幕。

“今天怎么样？”Tony一边问着一边将搭在茶几上的那条腿收回来蜷在了肚子前，他没有把目光转向旁边的金发男人，只是自顾自的喝了一口手中的热饮，Steve为其中飘出的、是可可而不是咖啡的香气有些意外的挑了挑眉毛，他握住了Tony放在自己膝盖上的那只右手，无声的向对方传递着安慰。

“老样子，没有发现生还者，也没有灾难，”Steve转了转丈夫无名指上的那枚金色的圆环，“除了Natasha在我告诉她一切都会变好时把餐刀扔了过来。”

Tony抿了抿嘴唇，在感受着Steve掌心温度的同时也感受着这个男人在努力克制的、自己却仍旧能轻而易举察觉到的无力和挣扎，他知道Natasha的状态糟透了，他们三个礼拜前见过一次，是Steve提出的邀请，让女特工来家里一起分享刚刚出炉的苹果派，Tony当然清楚重点不在苹果派上，他只是想帮助Natasha走出那间屋子，不过事情的结果并不尽如人意——她来到了这里，但却一口也没有吃，Steve尝试劝她，然后她愤怒的说了一些话，Tony听见了Clint的名字，而这使得本来打算继续开导她的金发男人安静下来。这场聚会不欢而散，没有好友相见的喜悦，没有缅怀故人的痛苦，什么都没有。

“你自己相信吗，”Tony沉默了一会反问道，“一切都会好起来。”

他明白Steve并没有看上去那么无坚不摧，四倍血清或许能让他百毒不侵，却永远无法治疗他的精神创伤，否则他不会去做心理辅导小组的志愿者，他安抚着别人在失去至亲至爱后变得敏感脆弱的神经，企图通过这种方式弥补一点自己作为复仇者领导人却未能阻止悲剧发生的遗憾，但这不是他的错，Tony想，谁也不是生来就该成为救世主。

“作为Steve Rogers，你的丈夫和Peter的其中一个父亲，我会告诉你我永远都不会走出来，”Steve抬起头看着墙壁上那个孩子的照片微不可闻的叹了口气，“但作为美国队长，我会说我一定会为了这个世界仅剩的另一半人而振作。”

“你会的，即使只是作为Steve Rogers，我的丈夫和Peter其中一个父亲，”Tony重复了一遍那些话，他站起来关掉了电视，并拉着Steve走到了客厅里那个巨大的工作台前，“我有个念头，我知道这很疯狂，”他注视着那个拧着眉毛有点紧张的金发男人，手指在空中飘浮的蓝色的框架上戳了几次，一个首尾尚未闭合的奇怪圆环突然跳到了他们面前，“我昨天开始尝试去做这个，关于时间机器。”

Steve在看到那个东西的瞬间一直紧绷的神经终于松懈了下来，他从踏进家门开始就知道对方准备向他宣布点什么，这使得Steve联想到了很多事情，比如Tony告诉他那个可怕的噩梦再次找上了自己，比如他的心脏出现了什么问题，然而真相只是他的未来学家丈夫又在搞一些让他这个老古板完全不明白的研究，尽管如Tony所说，这很疯狂，但也没那么坏。

“所以只是这样对吗，”Steve从后面环住Tony，把金色的脑袋搁在对方的颈窝中，“你打算做出这个，然后把——那些消失的人带回来。”

他小心翼翼的避过了Peter的名字，试图不去挑起对方痛苦，但Tony仍然察觉出了那个停顿的含义，Steve清楚的感受到怀中的棕发男人僵硬了几秒，接着他握住自己的手掌向上挪了挪，最后停在了尚还保持着柔软触感的肚子旁边。

“远远不止，”Tony停顿了一下，“不管是关于时间机器还是关于我准备在今晚对你说的话。”

这个深夜Steve辗转难眠，Tony带来的消息让他的大脑混乱得像储藏室里那张打翻后干涸的颜料盘，他本以为喜悦的情绪会占到上峰，至少能够因为自己即将拥有另一个孩子而对生活重新燃起一点希望，可实际上他回忆起的都是一个月前没有保护措施的性爱、Tony从外太空回来后一直未能恢复如初的身体机能以及所有与Peter牵扯的一切。Steve悄悄撑起肩膀，观察着身边背对着自己的丈夫——他睡的不好，眼睛紧闭，右手扯着被子的边缘，脊背绷得如同一张即将拉断的弓箭。金发男人伸出一根手指轻柔的抚上了对方的眉心，他注视着Tony，努力想要抹平那些带着不安和痛苦的皱褶。

后来的生活一如既往，只是Steve变得比以前还要忙碌，除了继续奔波于复仇者基地和康复中心之间，他要分出更多的心思去照顾Tony，这个家伙从食谱到作息都让自己感到头大，然而结果常常是他匆忙的提前结束工作赶回家中时看到对方已经趴在工作台上进入了睡眠，手边放着一堆演算到一半的复杂公式，盘子里的金枪鱼色拉还残留着几乎没动过的紫甘蓝和生菜。

“我想让Natasha当她的教母，”Tony在一个刚进入秋天早晨告诉了正在厨房煎着鲑鱼的Steve，“毕竟Pepper已经是Peter的教母了。”

Steve放下手中的木铲转头看着那个站在门口的棕发男人，他咬住下唇，在压抑住喉咙间骤然泛起的酸痛后对着自己的丈夫露出了一个温柔的笑容，他感谢他把这个位置留给了Natasha，也感谢他为自己、为这个世界做得一切。Tony有着一颗柔软的、与那身坚硬的盔甲截然不同的心脏，他想要帮助他的朋友，帮助所有的人，甚至愿意为此不惜任何代价，哪怕是自己的生命。

“Natasha喜欢小孩子，”Steve望着那双焦糖色的眼睛，他走过去吻了吻对方有些发凉的嘴唇，将搭在椅子旁边早已准备好的衣服披在了这个永远学不会照顾自己的男人身上，“她一定会很高兴。”

Steve在冬天真正来临之前搭好了花园里那个白色的秋千，这是Peter小时候没怎么碰过的东西，他一出生就住在复仇者大厦，身边都是机械玩具和自己偷用Tony的实验室搞出来的蜘蛛粘液炸弹，被永无休止的新鲜感充斥的成长环境自然让Peter对寻常的事物兴致缺缺，但这个女孩是不一样的，他们离开了战衣和盔甲，搬到了居民稀少的郊外，拥有环绕整座建筑的杂草和一片鸟类喜欢栖息的水湾，如果不是因为那个响指，这甚至可以说是Steve最向往的生活，和自己爱的人过平凡的日子，邀请Peter的同学来家中开烧烤派对或者花费很长时间装饰客厅里的圣诞树，这样慢慢的任时光流逝，最后在世界的某个角落终老。

“Tony决定让你来当Morgan的教母，”Steve望着他还在麻醉剂作用下昏睡的丈夫，轻声对与自己一同坐在床边的女特工说道，“他希望你好起来，Nat，别辜负他。”

这些话使得正拿着手机和罗迪联系的Natasha惊诧了一下，她关掉了显示着Clint行踪的屏幕，抬头看了看暂时还无法发表结论的Tony，又看了看绝不是在开玩笑的Steve，冰冷的脸上逐渐的爬上了一丝笑容。

“我不知道这是不是个正确的选择，”头顶长出些许红发的女特工在沉默后摆了摆手，Steve本以为她要拒绝，正打算把早已想好的说辞搬出来打动Natasha时，对方却率先开口掐断了他已经涌到嘴边的长篇大论，“但我会尽力的。”

“包括教给她如何在自己的泡泡裙里藏十种以上的武器吗？”

“比那还要糟糕，”这一回Natasha终于真正笑了起来，为了这句听起来不像是从美国队长嘴里说出的话，大概他和Tony呆在一起的时间确实太久了，“你不会想知道的。”

Tony在Morgan出生一个礼拜后就离开了医院，比起躺在这里对着空白的天花板出神，他还是更喜欢回到家中去捣鼓自己的研究，Steve出乎意料的没有阻拦他什么，他知道他的丈夫无论有没有穿上那身钢铁侠的盔甲都是最伟大的英雄，或许这个关于时空穿梭的疯狂念头听起来的确像是天方夜谭，或许他们直到最终也未能成功，但这都不会使Tony放弃哪怕仅存的一点希望。

“我会看着Morgan长大、去普通孩子的学校，在谁敢欺负她时穿着盔甲告诉那个家伙别惹钢铁侠和美国队长的女儿，然后她进入了青春期，出落的很漂亮，却跟我们疏远了，时不时埋怨你不懂潮流，说我管得太多，等到再过几年，她可能会突然对我们宣布她打算和某个幸运的混蛋结婚，也可能会不急不慢的寻找着自己的伴侣，”Tony沮丧的盯着工作台中间那个第无数次跳出来的连接失败的提示，向站在身后的金发男人念叨着自己构想的未来，“我们会一同出现在婚礼上，Natasha也在，她会作为教母担任主持这一切的司仪。”

“可是Peter不在，”Tony摇了摇头，“还有其他人，他们都不会在那里。”

Steve走过去握住了他的手掌，和Tony并肩站在那个巨大的蓝色模型之前，他告诉对方他们一定会找到解决的办法，那些消失的人也总会如期归来，尽管他自己在说这话时根本没有丝毫的把握，这个设想从Tony开始着手研究到现在已经过去了四年，久到Morgan已经能清晰的说出一个完整的句子，久到Natasha在瓦坎达染得金发只剩下了尾巴，但Tony的实验却似乎仍然在原地踏步，那个巨大的莫比乌斯环日复一日的在工作台上旋转着，连接的进度条永远在百分之八十停滞不前。

“你相信我吗，Tony？”Steve紧紧攥住自己丈夫的手掌，直到其中渗出的汗水浸湿了两个人的皮肤，棕发男人没有回答，只是转过头将目光投向那双蓝色的眼睛，嘴角微微勾起了一点弧度。

“我们都会在，”Steve吻了吻他的额头，轻声说道，“没有任何人会缺席。”

 

END


End file.
